


My hours with you

by No_Shiloh_El



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Shiloh_El/pseuds/No_Shiloh_El
Summary: Every time Yuuri went to the baseball stadium he met the same beautiful blond sitting at the bleachers. And every time it got harder to concentrate on the game until Yuuri finally had the courage to talk to said blond. !Yuuram
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Kudos: 14





	My hours with you

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own anything but the plot maybe.

## Prolog:

Practice was finished and Yuuri whipped away the sweat from his forehead, glad to relax after the workout. He walked to the bleachers, where their stuff was and picked up the water bottle with his name on it. After drinking his fill, he looked around hoping to find the one he was looking for.

And sure enough he found the mysterious blonde sitting a few rows above. The blonde was just so pretty and beautiful but handsome at the same time that Yuuri had a hard time figuring out their gender.

Yuuri took another look around. No one else was in the stadium. His teammates had left already. He looked back to the mysterious blonde and called out to him or her before he lost the courage.

“So you are interested in baseball?” Yuuri asked the blonde once he had his or her attention.

The blonde looked at him quizzically before he or she answered with a shrug: “Not really.”

“Then what are you doing here?” Yuuri wondered out loud. He couldn’t image anyone coming to a baseball stadium on their free will without liking baseball.

The blonde sighed and Yuuri waited for him or her to continue talking. Yuuri was sure he or she had more to say, he just had to wait and not rush him or her.

“My brother is fond of this sport. I’m here to understand why he likes it so much. But no matter how many games I watch nothing makes sense to me.”

So he or she had a brother. Yuuri could relate to that. He had a brother as well.

“I see.” Yuuri said to show he listened.

Then there was silence between them. And Yuuri pondered on how to break the silence.

“Wolfram. And you?”

The blonde questioned and Yuuri could only reply with a “Huh?”. He had been too immersed in thinking to understand the blonde’s question.

“My name is Wolfram you wimp. And I asked you what your name is.”

The blonde, Wolfram, sounded annoyed. And Yuuri would have answered carefully, if Wolfram hadn’t called him a wimp. That was just rude. And here Yuuri had thought the blonde was an angel. Guess he was wrong.

“I’m not a wimp! And my name is Yuuri!”

Yuuri didn’t know at that point in time that they had set the fundament of a strong friendship which later evolved into love. And it all started simply because Yuuri wanted to know the blonde that always sat on the bleachers at each game Yuuri took part in- and now had had the confidence to talk said blonde.


End file.
